The Worst Sin
by Lily Joke
Summary: Parce qu'il y avait un péché terriblement dangereux. Un péché qui prend possession de vous et ne vous laisse plus jamais lui échapper.


**Titre : The Worst Sin**

**Auteur : Lily Joke**

**Raiting : M**

**Avertissement : Cette histoire contient une relation entre deux hommes.**

**Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.**

Bonjour à tous !

Alors me voilà avec un petit One-Shot sur un tout autre fandom sur lequel je n'avais jamais gribouillé : celui de Naruto. J'étais exclusivement sur celui d'Harry Potter auparavant mais grâce à mon conjoint qui m'a mise aux mangas, je suis en train d'en lire et d'en regarder en anime un certains nombre maintenant. J'ai découvert Naruto et je suis devenue une grande fan de la relation Naruto x Sasuke qui est une évidence pour moi dans le manga même si ça fait grogner mon conjoint quand je le lui fais remarquer !

J'ai donc commencé à avoir certaines idées et scénarios de fics dans ma petite tête et notamment cet OS. Alors je préviens à l'avance, il est écrit de **manière un peu spéciale** et je ne suis pas sûre que cela plaise à beaucoup de lecteurs. Mais quand je l'ai écris, cette façon de faire s'est littéralement imposée à moi, je ne voyais vraiment aucune autre manière de le rédiger. J'espère que cela vous plaira malgré tout et que vous passerez un bref mais agréable moment à le lire. Je n'ai pas de bêta donc je m'excuse pour les fautes éventuelles.

Pour les personnes qui me connaissent déjà : Rassurez vous je ne laisse aucunement tomber le fandom Harry Potter et j'ai rédigé la moitié du prochain chapitre de Compagnon d'un Lord. J'ai du m'arrêter parce que j'étais en pleine période d'examens et que je viens de trouver un boulot pour l'été voir pour l'année prochaine si je viens à manquer mes concours.

Pour ce qui est de Naruto, cet OS n'est pas la seule idée que j'ai en tête. j'en ai notamment deux autres : un autre OS sur un thème qui me tient assez à cœur et une fic, une vraie avec plusieurs chapitres que je vais prendre un moment à travailler avant d'essayer de la mettre en forme et éventuellement de la publier.

Voilà je vous laisse à présent découvrir mon petit écrit et j'espère avoir vos retours, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**The Worst Sin**

On parle beaucoup des sept péchés capitaux. Et notamment de ceux qui sont jugés comme étant les plus dangereux : la Luxure, l'Orgueil, l'Envie… Mais on prête peu souvent attention à un autre péché. Un péché qui pourtant a le potentiel de faire bien plus de dégâts que n'importe quel autre vice. Parce qu'il est sous-estimé, parce qu'on le rencontre chaque jour, parce qu'on se dit qu'au fond, il est normal de le ressentir parfois : la Colère. Parce que si la Luxure est un besoin irrépressible qui vous pousse à vous jeter sur tout ce qui bouge, si l'Orgueil devient une façon détestable d'être ou si l'Envie vous plonge dans un état d'attente perpétuel… la Colère vous ronge et vous dévore de l'intérieur.

La Colère c'est comme un monstre, comme une bête sauvage aux griffes acérées et aux crocs meurtriers logée dans votre estomac, dans vos trippes, dans vos poumons, dans chaque minuscule partie de votre être. Vous sentez son grondement qui fait vibrer tout votre corps de tension et chacun de ses mouvements n'est là que pour attiser encore plus le feu de votre Colère. Bien vite, votre monde ne tourne plus qu'autour de cette bête dans le creux de votre ventre qui semble vous mordre le cœur pour mieux le faire se tordre. Vous n'en dormez plus ou alors les rares moments de sommeil que vous avez sont troublés par les rugissements du monstre et vous font vous réveiller en nage. Lorsque vous mangez vous pensez au monstre, lorsque vous marchez vous pensez au monstre, lorsque vous lisez vous pensez au montre… Lorsque vous respirez, vous pensez encore au monstre.

Et vous feriez n'importe quoi pour que la Colère s'en aille.

Dans la rue vous voyez tous ces gens et leur sourire stupidement heureux sur le visage et ça vous donne l'envie de leur écraser le visage pour le leur enlever. Vous entendez les enfants pleurnicher et crier, mécontents, pour X ou Y raisons plus futiles les unes que les autres et ça vous donne envie de leur planter une lame dans le ventre pour qu'ils sachent ce qu'est la vraie Colère. Vous saviez au début, que ces gosses n'y sont pour rien dans ce qui ne va pas dans votre vie. Mais peu à peu, la Colère efface cette justification, les couleurs disparaissent devant vos yeux, et il ne reste plus que le rouge ardent des yeux de votre monstre.

Vous vous enfermez, vous retranchant derrière des barrières mises entre les autres et vous. C'est presque comme un réflexe de survie. Votre cerveau et votre corps savent les dangers que vous risquez avec votre monstre qui vous donne envie de rompre toute convention sociale et de le relâcher, juste comme il vous presse de le faire depuis qu'il est né dans votre ventre. Ils savent tant bien que mal que vous ne devez pas céder à la Colère. Alors ils vous enferment dans une sorte de bulle, espérant naïvement que le temps chassera le monstre. Mais votre corps et votre cerveau sont des imbéciles, car la Colère n'est pas comme la Joie. Si la Joie lorsqu'elle est rejetée, peut alors disparaître, rejeter la Colère et l'enfermer, c'est la nourrir. Parce qu'alors votre monstre grandit et grossit. Il prend de la force au fur et à mesure que vous tentez de le brider et de l'oublier.

Et un jour, vous ne pouvez plus le contenir.

Vous ne supportez plus le monde autour de vous, vous devenez acerbe et violent, juste pour leur faire ressentir une minuscule part de la douleur que la Colère vous inflige. Vous les regardez qui sont plongés dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, qui se demandent comment vous avez pu changer autant. Et toutes ces filles stupides qui sont effrayés par votre regard plein de rage, par vos poings serrés qui sont prêts à les frapper jusqu'au sang si elles avancent encore. Elles se sont toujours figurées que vous étiez le prince charmant en personne, pensant tout connaître de votre vie.

Mais comment auraient-elles pu savoir pour le monstre ? Comment auraient-elles imaginé que la Colère s'était installée bien au chaud dans vos trippes ? Et elle déborde votre Colère, elle suinte par tous les pores de votre peau, elle s'écoule dans votre respiration et votre voix, et il faudrait juste… juste qu'elle sorte enfin. Mais pas totalement, parce que même à vous, cela vous fait peur de la laisser prendre entièrement le contrôle.

Et c'est ce que vous finissez par faire. Vous quittez ce village écœurant de bien-être et de bons sentiments, de gosses bercés d'illusions et de professeurs bienveillants à en vomir. On a bien essayez de vous retenir, surtout lui d'ailleurs. Lui et ses cheveux blonds, ses grands yeux bleus devenus rouges sous le propre monstre qu'il abrite dans son cœur. Mais vous ne voulez plus y penser. Ça fait deux ans maintenant et votre Colère vous empêche de songer à ce que vous avez laissé derrière vous, se contentant de se nourrir encore et toujours pour devenir plus forte.

Vous finissez par quitter l'autre monstre que vous aviez suivit, Orochimaru. Il vous a toujours débecté et vous le tuais avant de partir. Rien que la sensation de son souffle s'éteignant entre vos mains, sous votre force supérieur à la sienne, vous procure un tel plaisir malsain que vous repoussez difficilement. Vous savez que c'est le monstre qui a aimé ça, cette odeur de sang et de victoire, mais vous tentez encore et encore de résister. Vous avez renoncé à vos envies de paix et de bonheur au village pour lui, peut-être pourrait-il avoir la décence de vous laisser un moment de paix. Mais non, la Colère est insatiable, elle ne se fatigue jamais et en veux toujours plus. Et vous enfouissez au fond de votre cœur la moindre envie de tout lâcher et de simplement vous mettre à pleurer toutes les larmes de votre corps : vous vous refusez à être faible tant qu'Il n'est pas mort.

« Il » c'est la source de votre Colère, celui qui l'a doucement inséré en vous et l'a choyé pour qu'elle grandisse et vous contrôle totalement. C'est votre frère, celui qui un beau jour a simplement décidé de ruiner toute votre existence en anéantissant toute votre famille, vous laissant couvert du sang de vos parents au milieu de leur cadavre en pleurant, au bord de perdre la raison. Depuis ce jour, vous ne vivez plus que dans le but de rassasier votre Colère en le tuant.

Vous vous constituez une équipe de trois personnes, vous savez déjà qui choisir. Ils vous rappellent un peu les moments heureux que vous aviez passé avec votre ancienne équipe… Mais la Colère vous détourne vite de ces pensées dangereuses et vous voilà partit avec vos subalternes pour retrouver votre frère. Ils sont quelque peu insupportables d'ailleurs. Karin ne cesse de vous draguer et ça vous donne juste envie de lui envoyer un Chidori entre les deux yeux, votre monstre et ses yeux rouges vous susurrant à l'oreille comme ce serait bon. Elle crie sans arrêt après Suigetsu qui vous insupporte aussi avec son sourire stupide : il vous donne envie de lui enfoncer Kusanagi dans le ventre pour lui apprendre la souffrance. Seul Juugo respecte votre envie de calme et heureusement qu'il est là pour faire tampon sinon votre monstre vous aurez déjà poussé à les tuer.

Vous retrouvez finalement votre frère et c'est fébrile, tremblant d'excitation morbide que vous allez à sa rencontre pour enfin nourrir votre monstre. Il semble encore plus cinglé et dangereux que la dernière fois et vous vous abandonnez à ce combat, laissant la Colère guider vos bras et vos yeux pour le tuer enfin. Il est fort, terriblement fort, il vous arrache Orochimaru du corps d'ailleurs mais finalement, vous êtes supérieur et vous êtes encore debout alors que son corps gît à vos pieds. Son sourire et son geste sur votre front avant de mourir pourrait vous intriguer mais à ce moment-là vous ne voyez que votre monstre et n'entendez que ses hurlements de rire et de plaisir tordu. Vous le sentez jubiler avec tellement de force en vous, que votre corps s'effondre par terre et que la tête vous tourne de toutes ces sensations. Et avant de vous en rendre compte vous êtes tombé inconscient.

Lorsque vous vous réveillez vous vous sentez presque apaisé. La Colère est tapit au fond de votre estomac et semble presque ronronner. Vous levez les yeux sur un membre de l'Akatsuki qui s'est visiblement occupé de vous et alors se déclenche l'Amaterasu de votre frère. Surpris, déboussolé, vous écoutez ce que vous raconte Tobi, comme quoi votre frère était en réalité la seule personne ayant tout fait pour vous, qu'il vous aimait plus que tout, qu'il s'est fait déserteur et a massacré les gens qu'il aimait uniquement pour vous, pour vous offrir un monde sans guerre. Vous vous insurgez, cherchez à repousser de toutes vos forces cette vérité qui vous ferait trop mal, qui briserait encore un peu plus votre esprit et rendrait votre vie jusqu'ici complètement inutile. Mais c'est un effort vain et vous devez admettre la pire des vérités, vous avez tué la personne qui vous a dévoué sa vie entière, vous avez tué le frère que vous aviez tant aimé, celui que vous admiriez plus que tout. Aujourd'hui il est mort et jamais il ne saura à quel point vous regrettez.

Et là c'est comme un cauchemar. Votre monstre rugit violemment en vous, obscurcissant votre regard nouvellement doté du pouvoir du Mangekyou. Votre Colère revient plus forte que jamais et vous criez votre haine, parce qu'il faut relâcher ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu la pression si vous ne voulez pas finir broyé sous Elle. Vous vous exilez dans une des pièces déserte et vous vous déchaînez, renversant les meubles, frappant contre le mur en vous brisant les phalanges, hurlant à vous en casser la voix. Vos yeux ont cette nouvelle apparence en étoile qui est la preuve irréfutable de ce que vous avez fait.

Et vous avez l'envie folle de vous les arracher.

Vous restez là un temps indéfini, essayant d'évacuer votre souffrance et votre Colère. Lorsque vous tombez enfin au sol, épuisé, votre Colère est toujours aussi vivace et n'a pas diminué d'un iota. Vous êtes juste incapable de bouger. Mais la vivacité de votre monstre est toujours intacte et il vous faut un nouveau but, un nouvel objectif pour ne pas simplement perdre l'esprit sous le désespoir de votre vie. Parce que sinon il ne vous reste plus qu'à vous jeter du haut d'une falaise et rejoindre votre frère. Mais la Colère ne vous laisserait pas partir aussi facilement, non. Elle attise le feu de votre rancœur et vous murmure à l'oreille que tout ce putain de village a suffisamment profité de la paix offerte par le sang de votre frère et qu'il est temps qu'il paye sa dette. Et vous vous accrochez à ces paroles, focalisant toute votre douleur dans cette nouvelle quête sanglante dans un vain espoir d'apaisement.

Vous avez fini par retrouver Danzo, le pire des hommes à vos yeux : il est celui qui a poussé votre frère au massacre. Vous l'avez tué, cette fois ne retenant aucune de vos pulsions meurtrières sous les grognements ravis de votre monstre. Vous n'avez même pas hésité à poignarder Karin pour faire tomber Danzo. Elle ne représente rien de toute façon, il n'y a plus dans le rouge de vos yeux que le souvenir d'Itachi vous souriant une dernière fois avant de s'effondrer au sol. Vos yeux deviennent ceux du monstre et vous tuez avec désespoir, les dents serrées en faisant tomber les vies les unes après les autres. Vous avez le besoin insensé que le pauvre homme en face de vous prenne une partie de votre Colère en lui en même temps que votre lame ne lui ouvre l'abdomen.

Et vous savez combien c'est inutile comme souhait mais c'est plus fort que vous.

Tout à coup vous retrouvez face à votre ancienne équipe. Sakura a l'air toujours aussi amoureuse de vous mais ça vous passe très loin au-dessus de la tête. Kakashi a l'air déçu de ce que vous êtes devenu, de ce que la Colère a fait de vous, mais là encore quelle importance cela peut-il bien avoir ? Votre frère n'a jamais paru déçu de vous, même lorsqu'il est mort…

Vous vous apprêtez à planter le kunaï dans le ventre de la jeune fille, cherchant en elle aussi un bref instant de répit de la part de votre monstre qui s'amuse à lacérer votre cœur. Sa mort vous apportera peut-être une seconde de paix, espérez-vous naïvement : aucune mort précédente ne vous a apporté de paix. Mais vous ne pouvez mettre à exécution votre plan, Il est là lui aussi. Il vous a empêché de la tuer. Et vous ne pouvez que replonger brutalement dans vos souvenirs en croisant ses yeux. Jamais vous n'avez recroisez quelqu'un avec des yeux d'un bleu pareil.

Il est plus grand que dans vos souvenirs, il s'est étoffé et son corps est plus mature. Mais au fond vous reconnaissez le même blondinet au grand sourire stupide et à la combinaison affreusement orange. Cette chose ne devrait même pas être appelée vêtement tellement c'est ridicule et à l'opposé d'un vêtement discret de ninja. Et ça vous donne envie de rire, d'un rire de dément parce que vous vous demandez pourquoi vous pensez à cette combinaison orange, alors que votre monstre n'a fait que rugir doublement plus fort en Le voyant.

« Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, laissez-nous s'il vous plait. »

Vous vous demandez si vous perdez la raison quand même à polémiquer sur le choix des vêtements de votre ancien coéquipier. Quelle espèce d'importance cela pourrait-il avoir s'il porte de l'orange ?

« Naruto, il est dangereux ! Il était vraiment prêt à tuer Sakura ! »

« Kakashi-sensei a raison Naruto ! Sasuke n'est plus le même admets-le ! »

Vous demandez quelle pourrait bien être votre tête si vous portiez vous-même de l'orange. Vous auriez sans doute l'air encore plus stupide que Lui !

« S'il vous plait. Laissez-nous. »

« Mais Naruto… »

« S'il te plait Sakura-chan. »

Peut-être que quand votre monstre aura décidé de ne plus vous découper les intestins en petits morceaux pour vous faire souffrir atrocement, vous pourrez essayer un T-shirt orange ? Rien qu'une fois.

« Naruto, pitié, oublie cette promesse ! Je ne veux plus que tu… »

« Sakura ça suffit. Laissons-les. J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Naruto. Il a failli te tuer la dernière fois que vous vous êtes retrouvés seuls. »

« Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Merci Kakashi-sensei. »

« Naruto… »

« Ça ira Sakura-chan. »

Après tout, personne ne le saura si vous portez un T-sirt orange juste une fois. Père n'est plus là pour vous rabâcher ses histoires sur la noblesse des Uchiwa. Et si vous finissez par mettre ce fameux T-shirt, peut-être pourrez-vous l'espace d'un instant vous donnez l'illusion que vous êtes encore dans l'équipe 7 et qu'Il vous fait sourire narquoisement à ses bêtises plus grosses les unes que les autres.

Vous revenez finalement à l'instant présent et vous le voyez Lui. Il vous fixe et Il est seul. Les autres ont dû partir pour vous laisser avec ce blond aux yeux trop bleus. Curieusement, vous n'en profitez pas pour vous jeter sur Lui et essayer de le tuer, ce que vous n'avez pas réussis à faire la dernière fois. Pourtant votre Colère est bien plus grande qu'à cette époque même si cela vous semblait impossible à ce moment mais entretemps il y a eu votre frère…

Vous restez muet, le regardant sans ciller, votre visage impassible alors que vous n'avez jamais autant bouilli de toute votre vie. Et vous devez faire peur avec le sang qui coule sur votre corps et donc l'odeur capiteuse vous entoure. Depuis quelque temps, vous ne sentez plus que cette odeur. Elle est devenu l'unique saveur que vous percevez tout comme le rouge est l'unique teinte que vos yeux perçoivent. Parce que ce sont les yeux du monstre et qu'un monstre ça ne voit qu'en rouge.

« Alors Sasuke, tu as accompli ta vengeance ça y est ? Vous lance-t-il de sa voix devenue plus grave. »

Vous ne répondez pas, sentant le monstre donner un violent coup de griffe dans votre ventre à la simple mention de votre acte. Il vous fixe toujours, et son regard est dur. Vous ne l'aviez jamais vu avec un regard pareil. Il a l'air si dur et sérieux que vous avec l'impression que ce n'est pas le blond que vous connaissez.

« Tu as enfin tué Itachi ? Poursuit-il. »

Sa voix neutre et le nom de votre frère sont comme un coup de tonnerre dans votre tête. Vous n'entendez plus rien, qu'un bourdonnement désagréable et votre vision se voile. Vos poings se serrent et votre corps tremble sous l'envie violente de faire taire votre ancien ami.

« Est-ce que tu te sens mieux depuis que tu as tué ton frère ? »

Qu'il se taise. Qu'il se taise ou vous allez lui faire fermer sa grande gueule.

« Est-ce que ta Colère s'en est allée hein ? Est-ce que tu as trouvé la paix que tu voulais ? »

La ferme. La ferme. La ferme.

« Où est-ce que tu es encore plus désespéré et seul qu'avant ? »

Vous sentez les prémices de l'Amaterasu qui font couler du sang de votre œil. Vous êtes aveuglé littéralement par votre rage.

« Hein Sasuke dis-moi, est-ce que ça valait la peine de t'en aller ? Où est-ce que c'est de pire en pire ? Est-ce que tes parents et ton Clan seraient fiers de toi à présent ? »

C'est dans un cri de haine pure que vous vous jeter sur lui, lui et ses paroles trop crues, trop vraies, trop fortes. Il faut qu'il se taise ! Et s'il le faut ce sera dans le sang que vous le ferez taire !

Vous sentez avec violence la rencontre de votre corps contre le sien et vous le frappez de toutes vos forces. Il vous rend vos coups et vous accueillez presque avec bonheur la douleur qui surclasse un bref instant la Colère. Vous ne cherchez même pas à faire une technique quelconque ni un bref Chidori, votre Sharingan ne voit absolument rien. Votre combat n'est pas un beau combat de shinobi puissants. C'est un combat de chiffonniers sans aucune classe. Vous roulez l'un sur l'autre sur l'eau et vous frappez comme vous pouvez. La rage dans votre cœur vous empêche de réfléchir calmement et vous éprouvez juste une satisfaction désespérée en sentant son corps qui se tord de la même souffrance que le vôtre.

Soudain il vous attrape les mains et les tire avec les siennes, les plaçant sur les côtés de sa tête. Sous votre corps, il enroule ses jambes autour des vôtres pour vous immobiliser. Et vous voyez tellement de choses dans ses yeux si bleus que vous avez l'impression de chuter de très haut.

« Est-ce que c'est de ça que tu as besoin Sasuke ?! Vous crie-t-il. Est-ce que la violence c'est tout ce qui te fait vivre ?! »

Vous cherchez à vous libérer mais il s'accroche plus fortement à vous, subissant vos ruades avec des grimaces. Il continue à vous vriller de son regard océan sans vous laisser le loisir de vous y dérober.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas cesser d'être en Colère Sasuke ?! Hurle-t-il finalement. »

Vous voyez les larmes couler de ses yeux et vous vous sentez à la fois heureux de le voir souffrir à son tour et à la fois incroyablement retourné qu'il souffre comme ça pour vous. Mais surtout vous êtes paralysé : il a trouvé le nom de votre mal. Tout le monde vous jugeait avide de vengeance ou alors comme une espèce de sociopathe sadique. Mais personne ne vous voyait autrement que calme et réfléchi. Alors que vous étiez juste en Colère.

« Tu es toujours en Colère ! Continue-t-il de sa belle voix rauque de larmes qui vous hypnotise. Depuis qu'on est mômes tu es en Colère, avant même qu'on ne soit des genins ! Déjà à l'Académie tu avais cette rage dans les yeux ! Et moi je ne pouvais que te regarder trembler pour te retenir de crier sur le monde entier ! »

Vous buvez ses mots qui décrivent à la perfection ce qui vous est arrivé. Et finalement vous auriez dû vous en douter : il était le seul à avoir remarqué votre Colère à l'époque… Il a toujours été le seul d'ailleurs à vous comprendre et à savoir qui vous étiez vraiment.

« Arrête Sasuke, arrête de te faire du mal. Vous supplie-t-il en lâchant vos mains pour vous encadrer le visage des siennes. Je n'en peux plus de te voir en Colère, parce que j'ai peur que tu ne te détruises tout seule avec ta Colère. »

Vous le laissez caresser vos joues des pouces, stupéfait de ce qu'il vous dit. Votre monstre rugit au fond de votre tête mais vous ne l'entendez même pas. Seules ses paroles parviennent à vos oreilles et vous en abreuvez comme d'un assoiffé dans le désert tombant sur une oasis.

« Tu n'as plus à être en Colère Sas'ke, chuchote-t-il à présent, les larmes roulant toujours sur ses joues striées. Tu n'en as plus besoin. Je ne veux plus te regarder de loin alors que tu sombres, je veux que tu te raccroches à moi, que tu me fasses du mal s'il le faut, que tu me fasses souffrir si cela t'apaise… Mais je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses derrière ta Colère. Je veux que tu vois un avenir autrement que fais de sang et de haine, je veux que tu reviennes avec moi au village parce que j'en deviens malade en t'imaginant seul à te torturer encore plus. Je veux que tu arrêtes d'accuser le monde entier de ta douleur parce que tu ne fais que la ressasser comme ça et que tu ne peux pas laisser tes plaies cicatriser. S'il te plait Sas'ke… arrête de vivre dans le passé. »

Ses murmures vous envoûtent. Il prononce votre prénom de cette façon si particulière en mangeant une syllabe. Vous n'avez jamais rien entendu de plus beau et de plus doux que ses paroles. Elles parviennent même à repousser le monstre. Lorsqu'il parle, lorsque sa vois retentit, alors vous ne sentez plus les rugissements du monstre ni ses coups de griffe. Vous savez que le monstre est toujours là, il est quand même encore tapit en vous. Alors dans votre besoin désespéré vous vous jetez sur ses lèvres.

Vous ne vous souciez pas du pourquoi ni comment, du fait que vous étiez en train de vous frapper il y a quelques minutes, du fait que c'est un garçon que vous embrassez. C'est juste si évident et si salvateur… Sa bouche est légèrement bombée, fendue sur un côté dû à l'un de vos coups, un peu gercée mais si délicieuse. Il n'a même pas l'air surpris alors que vous-même n'auriez jamais imaginé un dénouement comme celui-ci. Il se contente de soupirer contre vos lèvres, crochetant ses bras derrière votre nuque et de reprendre vos lèvres. Etourdi, vous fermer les yeux pour plonger à corps perdu dans ces baisers qu'il vous offre. Vous revenez encore et encore contre ses lèvres, attrapant celle du bas entre les vôtres. Il vous surprend lors d'un énième baiser en ouvrant la bouche, léchant la vôtre. Et bientôt ce sont vos deux langues qui glissent l'une sur l'autre faisant se tordre violemment votre ventre dans un sursaut d'envie.

Pour la première fois depuis deux ans vous respirez une autre odeur que celle du sang : la sienne. Elle est si masculine, forte et puissante qu'elle balaye toutes les autres senteurs. Ivre de cette sensation vous lâchez sa bouche addictive et plongez dans le creux de son cou, là où l'odeur est au plus fort. Incapable de résister et vous laissant guider par votre besoin frénétique, vous mordez sa carotide un peu trop fort. Il a un sursaut de plainte mais vous ne supportez pas l'idée qu'il vous échappe. Vous relâchez doucement la peau et vous vous mettez à l'embrasser doucement, à la lécher tout en remontant jusqu'à son oreille. Visiblement c'est une zone sensible parce qu'il réagit contre vous en se cambrant. Son corps se colle au vôtre, ses jambes s'enroulant autour de votre taille et ses bras vous agrippent plus fort. Son gémissement résonne dans vos oreilles, et l'espace d'un instant votre tête tourne sous l'afflux de sensations.

C'est une rage inconnue qui prend possession de vous. Tout ce que vous avez retenu pendant des années, toute la Colère que vous ressentez, ressort alors dans vos gestes. Elle transparait lorsque vous lui arrachez ses vêtements, déchirant sa fameuse combinaison, pour accéder à sa peau. Sa peau nue surchauffée qui vous inonde encore un peu plus de son odeur. Vous êtes presque violent tant vous avez l'urgence de le sentir entièrement contre vous. Vos mains le caressent et le griffent à moitié. Votre bouche l'embrasse et le mord en même temps.

Il vous laisse faire, ne semble pas le moins du monde inquiet par cette violence qui surgit de temps à autre chez vous alors qu'il est clair comme l'eau de roche que vous allez aller jusqu'au bout avec lui. Il se contente de vous rendre vos baisers avec la même ferveur, de passer ses mains dans vos cheveux fiévreusement et de vous aider à ôter tous ses vêtements. Il sait parfaitement que vous en avez atrocement besoin : de lui, de sa chaleur, de son corps. Il s'offre complètement.

Lorsqu'il est enfin nu vous sentez votre bas-ventre frémir et votre cœur fait une embardée devant son corps si adulte et masculin. Ses pectoraux dessinés, ses bras bien développés, ses abdominaux contractés, ses hanches étroites, ses jambes fortes. Rien de tout cela n'évoque une femme et encore moins son sexe dressé qui vous assèche la gorge. Et pourtant vous êtes excité au-delà du raisonnable. Toute sa peau dorée vous fait envie et vous vous jetez sur son torse, léchant son ventre, suçant ses tétons, mordant ses côtes. Le besoin vous submerge un instant, vous amenant les larmes aux yeux. Vous fermez les paupières, le front posé contre son ventre en haletant.

Comme toujours il vous comprend si parfaitement que l'émotion vous saisit à la gorge lorsque vous en prenez conscience. Il ne dit pas un mot, ne tente pas de se mettre sur vous ce qui vous rendrez violent tant vous ne voulez pas le perdre, qu'il vous échappe. Vous êtes à deux doigts de perdre la tête sous le conflit d'émotion qui fait rage dans votre esprit entre l'attirance irraisonnée qu'il fait naître en vous et votre Colère. Vous ressentez tellement de choses si fortes et ravageuses en cet instant que vous pourriez bien en devenir fou. Et lui le sait et plus loin encore, il sait quoi faire pour que vous ne perdiez pas l'esprit. Il se contente de bien se caler au sol en s'allongeant correctement. Puis il vous ouvre à la fois ses bras et ses jambes, pour accueillir et votre corps, et votre cœur.

Votre sexe tendu vous fait mal tellement l'envie de lui est forte à cet instant. Vous revenez contre lui, plaçant vos hanches entre ses jambes écartées. Aussitôt il vous enferme dans son étreinte et reprend vos lèvres avec une passion qui vous fait gémir. Alors que vous dégagez l'un de vos bras pour mieux le toucher, votre bassin bouge contre le sien faisant se rencontrer vos deux membres tendus. Il s'arque d'un coup, poussant un léger cri en basculant la tête en arrière. Sa gorge offerte, son mouvement si sensuel, son expression emplie de plaisir vous hypnotise. Il a l'air d'apprécier encore plus du fait que vous êtes encore intégralement habillé alors qu'il est nu. Cette constatation vous emplie d'un sentiment intense de possession et de contrôle qui vous apaise un peu. Vous avez le contrôle, vous avez le dessus et cela vous rassure à ce moment où tout est incertain pour vous.

Vous ne résistez pas à l'envie de bouger à nouveau, frottant votre pantalon tendu par la bosse que forme votre sexe contre le sien. Il frissonne violemment en gémissant à nouveau. Vous souriez un peu narquoisement de son abandon, vous délectant de sa vue sous votre corps. Mais vous cessez de sourire lorsqu'il agrippe brutalement vos fesses de ses mains et tout en écartant encore d'avantage les jambes, vous plaquant contre son intimité. La décharge de plaisir qui vous traverse est telle qu'elle vous fait perdre la tête. Vous allez enfouir votre visage dans le creux de son cou et ne pouvez retenir vos hanches d'aller et venir contre les siennes qui suivent vos mouvements. Votre respiration erratique est parsemée de légers cris étouffés, s'accordant à la sienne dans votre oreille. Sa chaleur vous brûle et vous fait suffoquer : la chaleur de ses mains sur vos fesses qui vous pressent toujours de continuer à bouger, celle de son corps qui traverse vos vêtements, celle de son sexe qui attise encore plus celle dans votre bas-ventre.

« Han… Sas'ke continue… »

Votre prénom s'échappant de ses lèvres sonne comme une musique enivrante. Il semble qu'il ait besoin de plus parce que ses mains quittent brutalement votre postérieur et vont se loger entre vous. Il attrape fébrilement votre pantalon et l'ouvre rapidement. Et tout aussi frénétiquement, il replace ses hanches avides de plaisir contre vous, plaquant son sexe contre le vôtre à présent dénudé. Son gémissement d'extase se répercute sur le vôtre lorsque vos peaux se touchent enfin. Ses mains s'accrochent à vos épaules et grâce à ses jambes il se frotte plus que jamais à vous.

« Sas'ke… Sas'ke ! Je vais… »

Mais c'est hors de question. Sentir sa peau contre vous, le fait qu'il ait ouvert votre pantalon pour mieux vous sentir et la façon dont il s'accroche à vous, tout cela vous a donné l'envie impérieuse de finir enfoui au plus profond de lui et de le posséder comme jamais. Vous vous arrachez donc à l'étau de ses bras, provoquant son sursaut de surprise vite suivit d'un grognement de pure frustration. Son regard bleu vous lance clairement une œillade très mécontente, il était apparemment très proche de l'orgasme. Mais vous n'avez même pas envie de sourire, vous vous contentez d'attraper ses cuisses avec urgence.

Il comprend tout de suite ce que vous voulez faire et redevient sérieux. Votre corps tremble et vous avez tellement besoin de lui, là, maintenant. Il vous sourit alors doucement et vous invite à approcher. Votre sexe frotte contre son intimité et vos bras sont tendus sous l'effort que vous faites pour vous retenir de simplement le prendre d'un coup. Vous ne pouvez plus attendre mais une dernière parcelle de vous résiste encore, consciente qu'il pourrait avoir très mal si vous le prenez comme ça, que surement il n'a jamais couché avec quelqu'un dans ce sens et pourrait avoir besoin de plus de caresses si vous ne voulez pas lui faire atrocement mal. Vous ne parvenez pas pour autant à bouger, vous contentant de rester immobile, le bout de votre membre appuyé contre lui, déchirer entre deux pensées.

Sa main passe alors sur votre joue, ramenant votre regard sur son visage qui a une expression douce. Il vous murmure un « Viens » à l'oreille, balayant vos doutes. Avec délectation, vous pénétrez alors son corps, les yeux fermés sous la vague de sensations qui vous assaillent. La chaleur vous enveloppe d'un coup, une satisfaction intense sous le sentiment de possession qui s'empare de vous manquant de vous faire défaillir. Vous rouvrez les yeux pour le voir, lui et ses yeux si bleus qui vous sourient. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir mal, ou alors il le cache bien. De plus vous n'avez pas vraiment senti une quelconque résistance lorsque vous êtes entré ce qui trahit la profondeur de son abandon. Vous sentez une boule d'émotion dans votre gorge et sans pouvoir vous en empêcher vous donnez un premier coup de rein un peu brusque.

Lorsque sa bouche s'ouvre dans un « Oh » muet, vous commencez à bouger. Le mouvement de vas et viens vous fait tourner la tête, vous sentez son corps qui bouge au gré du vôtre, selon la force que vous mettez dans votre coup de rein. Sous un trop plein de plaisir, vous glissez légèrement tout en vous enfonçant en lui à nouveau. Il semble que ce dernier mouvement lui ait beaucoup plu parce qu'il pousse d'un coup un cri de jouissance. Son expression de plaisir douloureux vous fait tout oublier. Vous vous couchez complètement sur lui, le nez dans son épaule, alors que lui cadenasse ses jambes autour de vos hanches, ses bras vous emprisonnant. Il se jette sur vos lèvres en gémissant alors que vos mouvements reprennent de plus belle.

A partir de là vous perdez votre cohérence et votre faculté de raisonner. Il n'existe plus que lui, sa langue contre la vôtre, sa voix qui vous prie de continuer et le mouvement effréné de votre bassin. Ses mains vous ont légèrement dévêtu lorsque le plaisir se fait trop fort et elles sont maintenant contre votre dos nu après s'être glissées par l'encolure de votre haut. Elles vous serrent un peu fort parfois, surement que vous aurez des traces demain mais ça vous passe complètement au-dessus de la tête. Ses hanches bougent aussi, elles viennent à la rencontre des vôtres pour accentuer encore un peu vos vas et viens et leur donner plus de force. Vous avez l'impression d'enfin libérer tout la Colère enfouie en vous depuis toujours et elle se répercute dans vos mouvements qui atteignent une force et une vitesse confinant presque à la violence. Vous ne voyez plus rien, tout est flou devant vos yeux, vos cris étant mélangés de plaisir et de toute cette rancœur que vous évacuez enfin, la noyant dans le corps de ce blond qui vous suit depuis le commencement.

Vous atteignez le paroxysme du plaisir soudain, le trop plein d'émotion que vous ressentez jaillissant dans votre cri. Vous êtes tout à coup vide, entièrement vidé sous la déferlante de libération que vous avez ressenti. Sans force, vous vous laissez retomber sur son corps brûlant. Vous transpirez beaucoup et vous êtes humide de sperme au niveau du bas ventre mais vous n'en avez cure. Tout ce qui importe c'est l'incroyable légèreté de votre esprit et la sensation incomparable de fatigue que vous accusez ensuite. Vous êtes bien ainsi, blotti contre lui, enveloppé de son odeur et de ses bras, les yeux fermés, le visage apaisé.

Il se passe un long moment avant que vous ne reveniez un peu à vous, prenant conscience de son corps trempé de sueur à lui aussi, de sa respiration qui soulève sa poitrine, de ses mains qui caressent doucement vos cheveux. Vous n'y aviez pas prêté attention sur le coup mais il a jouit lui aussi, en même temps que vous. Il vous a offert son corps comme personne n'aurait pu le faire et a accompli un miracle que vous n'aviez jamais imaginé : il a vaincu votre Colère. Il a pris entièrement votre rage sur lui pour vous soulager, à accepter votre violence et votre égoïsme pour vous rendre un peu l'esprit tranquille. Vous vous êtes déchargé de votre haine sur lui sans aucunes hésitations ni inquiétudes pour lui, trouvant enfin l'exutoire que vous cherchiez. Vous voyez entre ses jambes un peu de sang qui a coulé, preuve s'il en fallait de votre mépris pour son bien-être dans votre Colère.

Vous avez honte à présent. Honte de l'avoir traité ainsi, lui qui a toujours tant fait pour vous, lui le seul à vous avoir toujours compris mieux que personne. Il mérite mieux que cette étreinte brutale que vous lui avez offert durant laquelle vous n'avez pensé qu'à vous et votre plaisir. Il vous a tellement donné que vous ne pouvez vous empêcher d'être envahi de remords. Toutes les émotions accumulées font couler les larmes que vous avez empêché de couler depuis que la Colère avait pris possession de vous. Honteux, vous allez cacher votre visage contre son ventre, le serrant dans vos bras comme un enfant. Vous sentez sa main grande et forte, si douce en cet instant venir caresser vos tempes.

« Si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans hésiter Sas'ke. Dit-il simplement de sa voix rauque d'avoir crié. »

Vous vous sentez encore plus mal devant cette affirmation. Non seulement vous lui avez fait mal égoïstement mais en plus il vous aime si fort qu'il recommencerait sans hésiter s'il le fallait pour que vous vous sentiez mieux. Parce qu'il vous aime c'est évident. Seul quelqu'un qui vous aime pourrait accepter autant de choses de votre part, seul lui et son amour pour vous peuvent avoir la force de venir vous chercher alors qu'il sait tout ce qu'il y a de plus mauvais en vous. Il sait que vous savez et ne le nie pas : il se contente de vous serrer un peu plus contre lui.

« Je t'ai… »

« Pris un peu brutalement en pleine nature et sur de l'eau en plus, heureusement que nous sommes des ninjas, mais avec mon consentement. Vous coupe-t-il sans attendre. »

« Tu saignes, murmurez-vous. »

« Je suis un ninja Sas'ke, des blessures j'en ai connu des pires. »

Vous restez toujours le visage caché contre son ventre. Il soupire alors et vous ramène la tête au niveau de la sienne, plongeant son regard dans le vôtre.

« Sas'ke je l'ai voulu moi aussi. C'était la seule façon de te ramener à moi et j'en suis heureux parce que je commençais à croire que je n'arriverais jamais à battre ta Colère. »

Il vous fait alors son immense sourire de blond stupide que vous aviez bien cru ne jamais revoir. Il a vraiment des yeux magnifiques…

« Et puisque tu as besoin de l'entendre, j'ai pris du plaisir comme je n'en avais jamais eu encore dans ma vie. La douleur passera, surtout que rappelle-toi, j'ai Kyuubi pour me soigner ! Même si je pense qu'il va me charrier un moment pour cette utilisation si spéciale de son chakra. Dit-il en riant. »

C'est vrai, vous aviez oublié qu'il avait son propre monstre lui aussi dans son corps. Il a été capable de soumettre un démon incroyablement fort, enfermé en lui depuis qu'il est né et responsable du rejet des habitants de Konoha durant toute son enfance. Votre regard s'adoucit considérablement, se gorgeant de la vision de son visage souriant. Après tout, qui mieux que lui aurait pu vaincre votre monstre ?

Le silence se fait entre vous, il vous regarde avec un léger sourire aux lèvres alors que vous vous abreuvez de la vision de son visage. Il a toujours eu un pouvoir incroyable sur vous. Il est l'apaisement et le calme que vous avez toujours voulu avoir, cette paix que vous cherchiez, rendu comme fou par le bruit assourdissant de votre Colère dans votre tête. Il ne doit jamais s'éloigner, vous ne pourrez plus jamais le laisser partir loin de vous sinon… vous avez peur de retomber dans vos vieux démons. Saisi de la crainte d'être abandonné, vous blottissez votre visage contre son torse, l'enserrant dans vos bras dans une étreinte brutale.

Il passe ses mains dans vos cheveux, massant le cuir chevelu ce qui a l'effet inattendu de vous détendre. Vous avez un sursaut de surprise lorsque vous vous sentez bouger pour finir sur le dos. Votre dos entre en contact avec l'eau et vous placez rapidement du chakra tout son long pour éviter de couleur, jetant un œil interrogateur à votre blond préféré qui a échangé vos positions. Un nouveau sourire de sa part et le voilà qui se penche pour vous embrasser.

Son baiser est incroyablement doux et léger, tout en finesse et en esquisse. Ses mains vous caressent doucement le torse, légères et chaudes en même temps. Submergé par son odeur et sa présence, vous sentez à nouveau un trop plein d'émotion vous saisir à la gorge lorsque vous comprenez qu'il va vous donner ce dont vous avez le plus besoin à cet instant. Vous l'avez pris tout à l'heure avec urgence et désespoir dans votre Colère et l'envie de vous raccrocher à lui. Il était comme une bouée de sauvetage alors que vous étiez en train de vous noyer en pleine mer et forcément vous vous êtes agrippé à lui avec force. A présent, vous n'êtes plus sous l'emprise de votre monstre et vous avez la nécessité vitale d'être assuré qu'il ne vous abandonnera pas. Et il vous le prouve en vous faisant l'amour.

Cette fois c'est la douceur qui prime dans votre étreinte. Vous avez l'impression qu'il n'y a plus un seul centimètre carré de votre corps que sa bouche ne soit pas allée caresser. Vous vous liquéfiez de plaisir entre ses bras forts et rassurants et les gémissements sortent en continu de vos lèvres. Lorsqu'il passe ses bras sous vos reins vous suivez le mouvement en soulevant le bassin pour le laisser vous mettre à l'aise. Alors qu'il allait vous reposer délicatement, vous le voyez soudainement avancer sa tête. Vous ne pouvez que laisser échapper un soupir de surprise avant de vous tendre comme un arc sous la chaleur infernale de sa bouche autour de votre membre.

Vous vous perdez à cet instant dans le plaisir, ne comptant plus le nombre de fois où il vous emmène aux bords du paradis avant de s'arrêter net. La frustration et le plaisir se mélangent dans votre esprit et vous ne voyez même plus ce qui vous entoure tellement votre monde est réduit à un blond aux yeux si bleus et au plaisir qu'il vous donne.

Lorsqu'il aborde votre intimité d'un doigt, vous surprenez à ne ressentir aucune crainte si ce n'est l'envie furieuse de le sentir en vous, dans votre corps. De ce fait, ce premier doigt ne vous fait ressentir aucune douleur. Vous ne ressentez pas non plus de plaisir à proprement parler. Votre plaisir est intellectuel, il vient de la symbolique de son geste. Le deuxième passe lui aussi sans encombre. Le troisième en revanche vous étire une grimace désagréable. Votre blond semble inquiet et recule ses doigts en semblant prêt à vous noyer de caresses à nouveau pour vous apaiser. Vous l'en empêcher en crochetant vos bras autour de son cou et en plantant votre regard embrumé dans le sien.

Il comprend tout à fait ce que vous voulez dire, et même s'il a peur de vous faire mal, il accède à votre requête et infiniment lentement, il se fraye un chemin dans votre corps. Vous avez mal c'est clair mais comme lui l'a dit auparavant : vous êtes un ninja et des blessures vous en avez connu des pires. Le plus important c'est cette sensation étourdissante de le sentir en vous, emprisonné dans votre corps. Il ne partira pas, il est là.

Les larmes de soulagement roulent sur vos joues sans que vous ne puissiez les retenir. Il a alors l'expression la plus tendre que vous ne lui aviez jamais vu et vient se pencher à votre oreille.

« Je serais là Sas'ke. Je serais toujours là. »

Oui, il sera là. Parce qu'il vous aime probablement aussi fort que vous l'aimez vous aussi. C'est sous ses coups de reins diaboliquement lents qui font surgir un plaisir immense en vous, sous vos cris de plaisir qui en disent long sur vos sentiments pour lui, sous ses yeux qui vous hurlent sa joie de vous retrouver enfin, que votre Colère disparait.


End file.
